


Poppy Pollen

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex In A Cave, Sex Pollen, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex pollen story written for an LJ prompt: Jim, Bones, and Spock were unaware that the pollen from the poppies would act as an aphrodisiac to them. Kirk get seriously affected, followed by his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poppy Pollen

McCoy looks on worriedly.

"It appears he's past the worst of it now, Doctor," muttered Spock.

"Damn it, then what does that mean for us? How much longer will we have, Spock?" he asks desperately, administering the remaining hypo into the Captain's arm.

They wait to see any difference. It could be several minutes before they could say for sure. Though their ways of showing compassion differed, anyone could tell how much they cared for the unconscious man on the ground before them. It all should have been so simple: land on Kronar, collect the cryton rock, and leave. The rocks were to be tested as an alternative power source for starships should anything happen to the crystals already in place. They hadn't anticipated the pollen from the planet's poppies to act as an aphrodisiac.

"I do not know."

Bones runs a hand over his face and through his hair.

"If this doesn't get the pollen out of his system..."

"Then at least we will know what to expect, Doctor McCoy."

"If only Scotty or Sulu or Chekov could find us here, we'd stand a chance! A man wouldn't be suffering while two more wait for the same fate."

Whether it was the pollen continuing it's course through his system or just his being worried about his best friend, he turns and punches the side of the cave they had taken refuge in. He was about to do it again when a strong hand stopped him. Bones turned to the Vulcan.

"Get your hands off me and let me grieve in my own way, in peace," he grinds out bitterly, tears forming in his eyes and spilling down. If Jim died under his care...

Spock reaches out a gentle hand to wipe them away.

"The logical thing to do with your hands, instead of breaking them on the granite, is to make Jim comfortable."

Bones takes a deep breath. Jim had been through the ringer these past few days, going from begging for sex to make it end to a high fever that took its place, causing Jim to be delirious until Bones knocked him out. At least he seemed peaceful in his sleep...

"You're right Spock. Can you go get me our blanket?"

He intentionally said "our blanket" because that was the only one they had brought with them four days ago. No one had planned for something as unexpected as this. They found the cave shortly after they found Jim walking dazed in a patch of ruby red flowers. When they had brought him to the cave, his lust had been nearly insatiable. They had even reached a point where they would take turns trying to unwind Kirk while holding their own desires at bay, which was becoming more and more difficult to do. At the disease's peak, it had gotten so bad that at one point, Spock, half asleep on the ground, had let Kirk rub against his thigh until he came. But now, now that he was out like a light for at least a few hours, it was a waiting game.

Bones began pacing around, chewing on his thumbnail. Who would experience the affects of the drug next? Him or Spock? When Spock could no longer take the frantic pacing, he stood up and walked over to the Doctor. He put his hands on McCoy's distressed shoulders.

"What, Spock? What could you possibly want?" he asks impatiently.

Feeling for once at a loss for words, Spock does the first thing that came to his mind: he kisses him.

Bones is obviously stunned and pulls back immediately.

"Not you too! Last thing I need right now is a pointy eared hobgoblin hopped up on hormones."

Ignoring the half anticipated insults, Spock doesn't respond. He only tightens his grip on the other man's shoulders and backs him up against one of the cave walls. Being taller than McCoy makes it easier to keep him pinned there. Spock starts to kiss him again, the urge to feel contact and security overwhelms the Vulcan. He needs to know that there was still life and energy, to know they still had a chance. Bones doesn't fight him the second time. He completely surrenders to his companion. McCoy wasn't going to stop him now.

Bones raises his arms from his sides and rests them on the other man's hips, letting Spock take the lead, letting him take what he needed. It wasn't long before Spock's hands began to explore his body. He'd never kissed a man before and only a select few women; it was a fascinating experience.

He started first with McCoy's face and neck, feeling his pulse jump at an increased pace. Moving then to strong arms and warm hands. Hands that were soft to the touch, but capable. Once he started he couldn't seem to stop. He started untucking the Doctor's blue shirt, slowly tracing his hands up and down his torso. Spock didn't know whether to blame it on the poppies or to blame it on distressed circumstances. He didn't know if he should even continue.

Bones swallows hard, trying to control himself. Spock's intimate touches were unexpectedly turning him on. Just when it seemed that Spock was about to reach past his waistband, Bones grabs his hands.

"Wait, Spock. You don't know what you're doing. It's just the drug talkin'."

The Vulcan raises his eyes, looking into his face. In them, Bones saw that he was unsure of himself. He knew that Spock wanted to stop, but a stronger part of him wanted to continue. Both parts were waging war, making Spock unable to make a decision on his own. Bones decides to let him finish what he had started.

He reaches out and touches Spock's face, rubbing his thumb in a slow circle on a sensitive, pointed ear. He could have sworn he'd heard a whimper then, but it could have just been Jim coming out of the hypo's sleep. Not needing any more reassurance, Spock leans them back again and continued his ministrations. After undoing his button, he reaches one hand down McCoy's pants. If the Vulcan was surprised by the half hard length he was met with, he didn't show it. He simply cupped him and gave a few experimental squeezes. Bones gasps of pleasure and surprise, not expecting Spock to go this far.

This was all Spock's plan to relax him to ensure he was clear headed enough to deal with Jim when he awoke, wasn't it? That and the fact that the sooner McCoy was taken care of, the less time would have to be spent worrying about the pollen taking too much control over Spock himself. It was--dare he think it?--entirely logical.

Bones leans up slightly to place another kiss on his lips. Now that they understood each other's intentions, Spock works the good doctor until he has him on the edge, tears form again. Spock leans in closer, resting his head on McCoy's shoulder so his mouth was next to his ear. He whispers encouragements he'd never expected to hear from the always serious Science Officer.

"He'll be fine Leonard-Shhh, shhh, it's alright-I'm here, I'm here-You're alright-Come for me, come..."

Bones can't take it anymore, and he comes with Spock still muttering sweet nothings into his ear. He returns to reality slowly. Some time during all that, his arms had managed to wrap around Spock's neck, holding himself impossibly close to him as he thrust into Spock's hand. When he looks him in the eye, he is completely at a loss for words.

Finished with the task at hand, Spock straightens up and goes to sit by Kirk on the hard stone floor. Bones joins him thereafter, choosing to sit on other side of Jim. 

"Thank you," he mutters as he gently rubs Jim's arm to soothe him in some small way.

"You're welcome, Doctor."

"After that, I think you earned the right to call me Leonard."

"Yes, Leonard."

Bones smirks. He is glad Spock thinks so. 

Suddenly, Kirk began to stir and his eyes slowly open. He tries to focus on the two faces floating above him.

"Jim! Jim, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Kirk mumbles something; Bones leans forward to hear him better.

"What? What'd you say, Jim?"

"I said, were you and Spock...kissing over there?" he repeats in a tired voice.

The two exchange a look. Neither knew what to say. Their silence spoke volumes.

"Yeah. Yeah, I thought so...Where are we now?"

"We're in a cave on Kronar. Spock and I couldn't get in touch with the crew because we lost our communicators in the field and yours is busted."

Spock spoke up then. "If I only had an alloy, perhaps I could rewire the communicator and repower it."

"Why couldn't ya have realized that in the first place? Of course I got some alloys, Spock!" said Bones exasperatedly.

"At the time, when the Captain had first gotten sick, you requested that 'the cold hearted, green blooded Vulcan not speak to you about science until we reboarded the ship.'"

Bones rolls his eyes to the cave ceiling.

"Since when do you listen to me?"

Spock nearly rolled his eyes as well.

"The time we're spending arguing could be used to fix the communicator, thus saving all of our lives. Now will you give me the alloy steel or not?"

McCoy rummages through his doctor's bag until he pulled out a pair of tweezers, hoping they would work. Spock took them from him without even looking up. He immediately started tinkering, and Bones knew it was time for him to back off. Sometime between Spock making adjustments and McCoy reciting the names of human bones, he fell asleep, only to be awakened by the Vulcan shaking him awake.

"The device is ready now," Spock said with the barest hint of excitement in his voice.

All remainders of sleep banished, McCoy insisted he make the call to their ship.

"Spock to Enterprise."

"Scott speakin', Sir. We haven'na heard from ye in a while. Any trouble?"

"Doctor McCoy and I will be fine, but the Captain is unwell. Can you beam us up?"

"O' course I can. Be only a moment!"

"Spock out."

The hopeful look Bones shot him assured him that everything really would be alright. He clapped a hand on Spock's shoulder.

"Thanks for gettin' us home. You're a good man, Spock."

"As are you, Doctor."

And with that, beams of light were transporting them back to the Enterprise and back to their home.


End file.
